La renaissance d'un monde
by Assaya
Summary: Tout est détruit, tout le monde est mort, un cadeau des dieux peutil sauver le monde?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, je sais, j'aai d'autre fic en cour et toujours dans le même style mais que voulez vous, j'adore ça et personnelement, je trouve que plus de personne devrait faire des fics sur des voyages dans le temps. Sinon, voici l'histoire, tout droit sortie de mon esprit tordu. Grosse biz et bonne lecture à tous._

_PS:Ma fic se passe logiquement lors de la septième année d'Harry mais ne reprend pas le tome 6.

* * *

_

**Chapitre1:Prologue.**

Harry avait mal à ses muscles, il était fatigué, ça y est, tout était finit, il avait perdu la force de se battre, tout s'était écroulé au moment où il avait vu la dernière personne en qui il croyait de l'autre côté. De l'autre côté... Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête tandis que les images revenaient dans son esprit: Lucius Malfoy sourire d'un air sadique tandis qu'il levait sa baguette vers son propre fils, les deux mots prononcés d'un ton tranchant et le rayon vert partant vers le garçon blond, il vit ensuite le manège se répeter sous ses yeux avec le reste des Weasley et Hermione, les torturant, et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, Voldemort, qui le surveillait tout en profitant du spectacle, lui jetait l'endoloris. Il revoyait encore la dernière lueur d'espoir dans les yeux d'Hermione tandis qu'elle lui souriait bravement en lui souhaitant courage et que son corp s'écroulait, sans vie, sur le sol glacé, le dernier de ses amis à être encore en vie et du côté du bien venait de passé de l'autre côté, celui de la mort. Voldemort l'avait alors prit par les cheveux et lui avait craché au visage tout en lui soufflant que s'était lui le responsable de toutes ces morts, et qu'il allait encore le garder en vie car il n'avait pas courut après Harry Potter pendant tout ce temps pour le tuer aussi facilement, que de cette façon il s'amuserait beaucoup et que le "survivant" pourrait se rapeller la dernière lueur de vie de chacun de ses amis grâce à la pensine qui serait placée dans sa cellule.

Et le voila, depuis un temps indéterminé qu'il attendait que la mort vienne le chercher. Il était dans le plus sombre des cachots de Voldemort, un pensine, comme lui avait promit celui-ci, devant ses jeux, remontrant toujours les même images, remontrant toujours les corps tombants, à partir des frères Crivey jusqu'à Dumbledore. Il avait perdu espoir, il avait romput la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ginny, à Ron, à Hermione et à tout les autres qui croyaient en lui, à tout les autres qui croyaient en un monde meilleur. La promesse consistant de ne jamais abandonné... Abandonné... Dans sa cellule glacée, ce mot lui rappella vaguement quelque chose... Ca y est, son entrainement qu'il avait eu chez les elfes des bois, les nains, les gobelins, les licornes et les géants à la place de sa sixième et septième année d'étude. Chacun lui avait apprit à sa façon de ne jamais abandonner, de ne jamais oublier qui il était, et qui était ses amis. Que le destin lui avait prévu autre chose, à lui et quelqu'un d'autre.Qui il était? Un garçon rompu, ensanglanté, fatigué de vivre, un garçon prénommé Harry et qui portait comme nom le nom des Potter, celui qui avait survécu de nombreuse fois, le seul qui aurait pu un jour le vaincre. Ses amis?Il n'en avait jamais eu, attends, si, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, c'était ses deux meilleurs amis, c'est grâce à eux qu'il avait réussi à le vaincre autant de fois, car même seul, ils étaient dans son coeur, ses amis, c'était Ginny et le reste des Weasley, Anoa, l'elfe qui l'a entrainé et qui l'a considérer comme un frère, c'était ses compagnons de dortoir, et Malfoy, non, lui, c'était un allié, un allié qui a risqué sa vie aussi pour le sauver, un allié qui s'est fait tué, un allié qui voulait et qui croyait plus que tout en un monde meilleur. Il ne savait pourquoi mais se rappeller ces paroles oubliées lui firent du bien. Les larmes qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir faire couler revinrent innonder ses joues, provoquant une petite flaque à ses genoux qui commença à s'illuminner et à briller. Une lumière s'en déguaga et commenca à l'envelloper, il se retrouva dans le blanc, les cordes qui le retenaient prisonnier avaient disparues et ses coupures infectées, ses os cassés et autres blessures et coups ne le faisait plus ouffrir, il ne sentait plus le sang seché qui le recouvrait il y a de cela quelque minutes, enfin, la mort avait voulu de lui...Devant lui, dans le blanc cocon de bien-être qu'il commencait à éprouver, il vit un femme apparaître. Il s'endormit avant d'avoir plus la détailler plus.

Quand il se réveilla, elle était toujours là, les yeux de Harry glissèrent sur la silhouète parfaite, sur le visage fin encadré de cheveux blonds, presque blancs, crolés, sur ses yeux bleux envoutants et ses lèvres roses délicates qui commencèrent à bouger et un son lui parvint à ses oreilles.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, je m'apelle Saëlla, je suis la déesse du temps et de l'espace, je suis connue aussi sur terre comme étant la lune. Les autres dieux et moi-même avont jugé de t'entrainer plus avant ton retour sur terre.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui sourit en continuant son explication.

-Nous restons, habituellement, en dehors des affaires des humains mais le monde n'étant plus que désolation, nous t'avons emmené afin de t'entrainer dans notre monde, celui des dieux, et de te transfèrer à un endroit où tu pourras détruire le seigneur des ténèbres, une autre personne t'accompagnera mais cela n'est pas encore pour maintenant, car maintenant, nous allons commencer. Lève toi s'il te plait et donne moi ta main.

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans s'éxecuta et arriva dans un paysage tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, une cascade s'écoulait d'un montagne, tout autour, se trouvait la fôret et des animaux plus diversifiés les uns que les autres se trouvaient là, l'eau était claire et limpide, le ciel, bleu.

-Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure, vu que tu as eu le temps de te reposer tantôt, nous allons commencer tout de suite après avoir mangé, mais nous ne mangeons pas de viande, jamais. Ce sont des créatures vivantes, et les tuer reviendrait à tuer un être humain.

Elle lui servit à manger et la nourriture fut acceulllie avec joie par l'adolescent. Quand ils eurent finnit, il parla pour la première fois.

-Que comptez vous me faire comme entrainement?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, je vais moi-même m'occuper de ton cas, je crois que les différents peuples t'ont appris l'art de soigner, le maniement des armes, les enchentements puissants, l'occlumencie et la legimencie et pour finir, la magie des éléments?

-C'est ça.

-Mon entrainement à moi consistera surtout à l'entrainement physique, que tu as déja grâce aux elfes et au sang elfique qui coule dans tes veines, à la connaissance, à la sagesse, la reflexion et la logique, la magie sans baguette, à contrôler ton pouvoir totalement de toute sa force sans t'épuiser. Sans oublier le plus important, celui que tu n'a que rarement fait, qui te servira dans la vie comme dans le combat, nous allons t'apprendre à t'amuser...

Harry la regarda d'un drôle d'air, se demandant probablement si elle était folle mais il fut interromput par le rire de la déesse qui lui expliqua.

-Oui Harry, s'amuser. Vois-tu, lorsque, en première, Voldemort n'était pas là, tu occupait ton temps à savoir qui était le traître et à savoir ce qu'il cherchait, après, tu à pensé à protéger la pierre philosophale et tu t'es rarement amusé.En deuxième, ton esprit était occupé à la chambre des secrets et au fait que tout le monde te croyait comme l'héritier de Salazard Sepentard, en trosième, une fois encore, tu étais omnubiler par le fait que l'assassin de tes parents était leur meilleur ami et que tu te devais de les venger, en quatrième, c'est un des deux fois où tu t'es le plus amusé mais pas assez, à cause des évenements de la coupe de quiddich et à la coupe de feu, en cinquième, tu te posait des tas de questions sur les actions de Voldemort et ton entrainement commencait, en sixième, tu as du quitter l'école et tes amis et tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à t'amuser à cause de cela, ou du moins au début,après, avant le combat à Poudlard, tu t'es amusé vraiment, pour la première fois de ta vie avec Anoa, une fois le combat commencé tu as oublié l'amusement et quand il est mort, toute notion de joie a disparu avec lui. Comprends tu, Harry Potter?

Le garçon réfléchit un moment, c'est vrai que dans sa vie, il ne s'était pas beaucoup amusé, mais il n'en avait pas le droit, il se devait d'arrêter Voldemort, Quand il en fit part à son interlocutruce, celle-ci le détailla d'un regard percant et indéchiffrable, finalement, sa voix claire résonna calmement.

-Tu as mûri trop vite pour un garçon de ton âge, Harry, mais tu as faux de ce point de vue, Harry, est parce que tu as gaché ta vie à l'arrêter que ça à réussi?

-Non.

-Si il a réussi à prendre le pouvoir, c'est pour une raison, c'est car il a trouvé la vie éternelle, son âme n'est plus rien, c'est les particules de cette âme que tu respires sur la terre, elle s'est déchirée. Sans son âme, il ne peut mourir. Et ce n'est pas si tu te serait amusé que ça aurait changé.

-Je comprends, mais vous m'avez dit aussi que l'amusement me servirait dans les combats...

-Quand tu étais petit Harry, quand Dudley te courrait après avec sa bande pour te frapper et que tu essayais de les semer, que ressentais tu?

-J'avais peur de me faire attraper, mais d'un côté, j'étais heureux, car ça me donnait le sentiment d'être un garçon comme les autres quui jouait avec ses amis. Quand je les semais, j'étais heureux, car j'avais l'impression que j'avais gagné la partie.

-A ce moment là, Harry, tu t'amusais, pourtant, c'était une sorte de combat, et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'amusais que tu perdais.

-Au contraire, c'est l'impression que j'étais normal, que c'était un jeu qui me faisait gangner car la seule chose que j'avais en tête, c'était que tous, on pouvait gagner, qu'on avait la même chance et que Dudley était peut-être plus fort, mais que j'étais plus rapide, et c'était ça, ma chance.

La déesse lui sourit tandis qu'il avait lacher cette phrase sans réfléchir, après réflexion, il lui rendit son sourire, ce qu'elle disait tenait la route et il se promit intérieurement d'exécuter ces idées si il revenait sur terre. Bien que ça serait difficile avec Voldemort... Et la mort de ses amis... La déesse, qui avaitvu le visage de son jeune protéger s'assombrir, avit comprit de quoi il s'en retournait et lui expliqua.

-Tu reverras l'un de tes amis, bien que j'ignore lequel, quand aux autres, tu vas les revoir à ta mort, mais ils seront toujours à côté de toi, leur esprits te suivent, Harry, et lorsque tu voudra les voir, tu sentira leur présence, les nuit de pleine lune, ils seront là plus que jamais et tu pourra parler à leurs esprits pendant une heure.

Il sourit, ayant retrouver courage et force de vivre, une heure n'était peut-être pas beaucoup mais c'était déja ça et il en profiterait plus que jamais...Il fut de nouveau coupé dans ses pensées par la déesse qui venait, à son grand étonnement, de le pousser dans le lac que créait la cascade. La déesse rigola de sa tête et il la suivit dans son hialrité à son tour, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et lui jeta de l'eau sur son équipement composé d'un trois quart blanc immaculé et d'une robe de la même couleur, une corde était attachée comme ceinture. Saëlla le regarda un instant avec attention, son habit se changea en un maillot deux pièce blanc à une vitesse fulgurante et elle sauta dans le lac à côté d'Harry qui fut aspergé une fois de plus. Avant même qu'il puisse réagir, il se retrouva la tête sous l'eau.Il en resortit tant bien que mal et l'aspergea de nouveau. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant deux heures et finirent par s'arrêter. La déesse sortit de l'eau et se changea et changea Harry à son tour, il se retrouva avec un pantalon blanc et un t-shirt blanc aussi. Les habits étaient confortables et doux. La déesse sourit et commmença à lui parler.

-Nous allons faire autre chose maintenant et nous recommencerons plus tard, que décides tu de faire?

Harry réflechit un instant et sourit.

-Pourquoi pas la réflexion? Je crois en avoir énormément besoin.

-Tu as raison, et on va y remédier par façon la plus efficace qui soit. Les échecs.

Une table d'échecs et deux fauteuils apparurent alors et Saëlla prit place dans un, Harry prit l'opposé et ils commencèrent à jouer. Saëlla n'était pas mauvaise du tout et Harry perdait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, contre elle. Après de nombreuses heures, de nombreuses parties, et de nombreux conseils, il parvint à la battre une fois, à partir de ce moment, s'ensuivit une longue bataille ou chacun essayait de gagner le plus de partie possible.

Le soleil ne se couchait pas et dans ce monde parallèle, aucun des deux n'éprouvait le besoin de se nourrir. Harry aprenait de plus en plus tout en s'amusant, agrandissant ses connaissances, sa sagesse et sa réflexion, il aimait le calme et allait souvent au sommet de la montagne tout en pensant que ce paysage était magnifique et qu'une fois qu'il devrait partir, il allait lui manquer, ainsi que Saëlla avec qui il avait lié une grande amitié et qu'il considérait comme une deuxième mère. Celle-ci venait d'ailleur de le rejoindre et s'assit à côté de lui en silence, respectant ses pensées et attendant qu'il prenne en premier la parole. Ce qu'il fit après quelque minutes d'un calme bienvenu.

-Ca va me manquer tout ça, et toi aussi, quand je vais partir...

-Le monde, si tu veux, tu pourras le revoir, et moi aussi, il existe un moyen très simple. Avant de dormir, tu penses à moi et j'aparaîtrais dans tes rêves, où plutôt, tu aparaîtra dans ce monde. Bon, tu viens, maintenant, nous allons passer à la derbière partie de ton entraînement. Devenir animagus, comme tu n'a pas eu le temps de le devenir en étant sur terre. Vu que le temps n'existe pas, ici, tu devrais y arriver du premier coup, premièrement tu vas enter en transe, ton animal va t'apparaître devant les yeux, et va parler avec toi, si il te juge digne, il va plonger en toi et tu te réveillera. A ce moment, tu penseras à ton animal dans ses moindres détails et tu pourras te transformer. La première transformation est assez douloureuse, car c'est la première fois où tes os changeront de forme, pousseront, disaraîtront et d'autres. Les fois suivantes, tu n'auras qu'à penser à ton animal et tu le deviendras rapidement.

Le garçon s'exécuta et se plongea en transe comme le lui avait apprit Saëlla, ce qu'il considérait comme de nombreux mois auparavant. Il se retrouva dans le blanc immaculé habituel mais une présence était à ses côtés, il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à un phoenix, roi des animaux magiques et non-magiques. A côté de lui se trouvait un lion,une panthère, un chat, un faucon, une chouette et une licorne.L'animal de feu lui parla en premier.

-Bonjour, Harry, cela fait longtemps que nous t'attendions. Je me nomme Fuego, voici Elpida(1), Majestic, Tornado, Dosos(1), Ambre et Nocturne.(2)

Il montra tour à tour avec le bout de son aile la licorne, le lion, le faucon, la panthère, la chouette et le chat et reprit.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler beaucoup, nous te connaissons suffisament, mais nous allons te dire quelque chose, sept animagus, jamais personne n'en a eu autant, sept est un chiffre magique, et tu as devant toi deux animagus magique, le plus qui en ai eu , c'est un magique et un non-magique, par les deux plus puissantes personnes que la terre ait porté, Merlin et Dumbledore. Que vas tu faire avec autant d'animagus?

Harry réflechit un instant et finit par répondre calmement.

-Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, c'est à dire tuer Voldemort, ma destinée est telle et si j'en ai les moyens, je vais les mettre en oeuvre pour le suprimer à jamais. Quand j'aurais fait cela, je vais continuer à vivre jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne.

-Tu es d'une grande sagesse, Harry Potter, et c'est avec joie que nous acceptons être tes animagus mais aussi pour moiton animal.

Harry fut interloqué tandis que le phoenix se dédoublait devant lui. Le deuxième animal magique prit alors la parole.

-Tu es grand, Harry Potter, mon peuple sera heureux de t'aider de nouveau et se sacrifier une fois de plus pour toi si tu le lui demandait, sauve le monde, tu en est capable. Maintenant, nous allons entrer en toi, Fuego, lui, va rentrer une partie en toi et s'enflammer, tu le retrouvera à côté de toi. Bonne chance.

Sur ces paroles, tous rentrèrent en lui exepté le double de Fuego qui s'enflamma. Harry rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva alors dans la réalité, à côté de lui se trouvait l'oiseau de feu qui acceuillit son nouveau maître en jouant un trémolo et en se posant sur son épaule. La déesse le regarda, surprise et lui sourit.

-Ton phoenix et magnifique, je suppose que c'est lui ton animagus?

-C'est exact, mais il y a aussi la licorne, la panthère, le lion,le chat, le faucon et la chouette.

-Nom de Zeus! Sept animagus! Tu es vraimant puissant, Harry, mais il faut maintenant exercer ton pouvoir. Transforme toi.

Harry imagina le phoenix dans sa tête, revoyant la moindre de ses plumes de feu, son bec jaune or et ses yeux noirs ébennes, il remarqua son port fier et droit, quand il eut finit, il se sentit transpercé de douleur, son dos l'élancait et ses bras fondaient, il était entouré d'une chaleur insuportable et finalement, tout disparut, il regarda son corp et put voir qu'il avait réussi, à côté de lui, Fuego le félicitait. Il refit la transformation pour ses autres animaux et quand il eut terminé, il se changea en homme et rencontra le regard plein de fierté de la déesse de la lune.

-Bien joué, tu es très doué, mais maintenant nous devons nous quitter pour que tu puisses suivre ta destinée. Au revoir, tu vas être envoyé à une autre époque que la tienne avec la personne que je t'avais parlé. Il est d'ailleur temps d'aller au lieu de rendez-vous, donne moi ta main.

Le garçon tendit sa main et il se retrouva au même endroit qu'à sa première rencontre. Peu après leur arrivée arriva une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir, qu'il détestait mais qu'il respectait, une personne en qui il avait une dette, une personne morte pour lui, Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement puis son regard alla sur la déesse, celle-ci décida d'expliquer.

-Apparament, Drago a été choisit pour t'accompagner, Harry.Vous allez donc faire votre septième année à Poudlard sous les noms de Marco Loiyd Flugaus pour Drago Malfoy et Joys Petter Remhaar pour toi, vous êtes Français, vous venez de l'école de Clège à Mèze, vos parents, qui étaient de grands amis vous ont tout léguer à leurs morts à condition que vous alliez à Poudlard et que vous habitiez ensemble malgré votre antipathie. Voici vos papiers, il y a les résultats de tes buses que tu n'a jamais vus dedans, Harry. A oui, lorsque vous parlerez de votre passé, vous parlerez Français mais grâce à vos parents vous parlez l'Anglais courament. Des questions?

La voix trainante de Drago raisonna.

-Quand on reviendra à notre temps?

La déesse le regarda attentivement mais finit par répondre d'une voix basse et désolée.

-Vous n'y reviendrez jamais, votre époque est celle-ci maintenant.

-Saëlla? Quand serons nous là bas, je veux dire, en quelle année?

Cette fois, elle sourit et lui répondit une lueur dans les yeux.

-1977, lors de la septième année de tes parents. Je vais devoir changer votre apparence car, bien que tu aies changé dans les cachots puis dans mon monde, tu resteras un Potter et tu garderas donc les traits de ton père et toi aussi Draco.

Elle leva sa main et aussitôt, les deux garçons changèrent, Harry prit quelque centimètres, sa peau devin matte, ses cheveux noirs devinrent encore plus noirs avec des mèches argentées et poussèrent jusqu'à ses épaules. Son visage perdit les rares derniers traits enfantins qu'il portait et ses lunettes disparurent. Drago, quand à lui, sa peau devint matte, ses cheveux devinrent chatains clairs mi-longs-à son grand désespoir- il grandit et sa musculature devint plus marquée, les traits durs de son visage furent gommés à leur tour et ses yeux devinrent bruns quelconque. La déesse sourit du changement chez les deux ennemis, signe qu'elle était fière d'elle.

-Voila, c'est finit, j'ai changé votre couleur d'yeux aussi, mais j'ai eu quelque petits problèmes pour toi Harry, ton côté elfique ressort quand je te transforme, par exemple les mèche dans tes cheveux, et euh...tes yeux améthystes..., ta silhouette est aussi plus elfique et tes oreilles un peu pointues, j'ai réussi à stopper la transformation là. Bon, vous pouvez y allez, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Harry, j'ai réussi à l'obtenir quand tu partais seul sur la montagne.

Elle sourit encore plus et fit un deuxième geste avec sa main, sur son bras apparut alors un chouette blanche que Harry connaissait sous le nom d'Edwige. Il fut ravi de la revoir vivante et celle-ci vola sur son épaule non occupée par le phoenix en hululant de joie.

-J'espère que tu viendras me revoir Harry, et n'oublie pas, les soirs de pleines lunes lorsque tes amis te manquent.

-Merci Saëlla, tu vas me manquer.

-Vos affaires sont dans vos valises, ainsi que tout votre argent a été placé à Gringotts dans les coffres 768 et 769. Vous aurez une maison à Godric Hollow, près de chez ton père Harry, le numéro 12 et elle s'appelle "Le paradis". Rendez votre future vie heureuse et n'oubliez pas de vous amuser et de profiter de la vie tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Sur ce, elle alla enlasser Harry et l'embrasser sur la joue et ils atterirent dans le parc de Poudlard, pas celui qu'Harry avit quitté mais le grand et majestueux château plein de vie et d'élèves dans la grande salle, à côté d'eux se trouvaient leurs valises. Ils les prirent et se regardèrent, c'était l'heure du dîner(souper pour les Belge) et quoi de mieu pour commencer qu'un super entrée remarquée? Harry sourit tout en courant vers l'entrée afin de ne pas être trop mouillé par la douche qu'il tombait. Un efois à l'intérieur, ils se séchèrent et l'ancien blond prit la parole.

-On fait à la façon Maugrey?

-Pourquoi pas, t'ouvre la porte, je fait l'éclair.

-Et tu empêches les sorts de venir sur moi.

-Faut pas non-plus que je me jette à tes pieds?

-Ca serait interessant le balafré.

-La ferme la fuine et suis moi.

Ils executèrent leur plan et toute les tête se tournèrent vers eux, les professeurs se levèrent et plantèrent leur baguette sur eux, Malfoy blanchit d'un coup et Harry sourit. Sous les yeux de tout le monde, il s'avanca dans la grande salle d'un pas lent, calculé à la perfection pour qu'il paresse naturel. A mi chemin, il s'exclama d'une vois enjouée au directeur.

-Et bien! C'est comme ca que vous acceuillez vos nouveaux élèves, enfin si vous acceptez et que vous ne nous détruisiez pas en poussière.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent et il abaissa légèrement sa baguette.

-Que voulez vous dire, la rentrée a eu lieu il y a une semaine et qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous n'êtes pas au service de Voldemort?

Là, les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un regard d'Harry qui venait de se retourner vers lui l'interrompit.Celui ci parla d'une voix étonnament calme et détendue pour une personne qui avait toute les baguettes de plusieurs enseignants pointées sur lui.

-Croyez vous que j'aurais un phoenix si j'était un mangemort? Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour suivre vos cours, j'ai des papiers à vous remettre mais si vos enseignants n'arrêtent pas de me pointer de leurs baguettes, je ne viendrai pas vous les apporter.

A contre coeur, les enseignant abaissèrent leur baguette sur signe de Dumbledore et Harry vint remettre les papiers, celui-ci les observa un instant et acièsqua.

-Professeur Mc Gonnagal, veuillez allez chercher le choipeau, il faut répartir nos deux nouveaux élèves, monsieur Flugaus et Remhaar, ils vont rentrer en septième année. Veuillez approcher monsieur Flugaus, je ne vous vois pas bien de là où vous êtes.

Le garçon s'exécuta et vint se placer à coté d'Harry. Peu après, le professeur de métamorphose revint, expliqua le fonctionnement du choipeau, celui-ci chanta sa chanson et elle annonca le nom de Marco Flugaus. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle... Après un moment, le choipeau annonca "sepentard".L'ancien héritier des serpentards y alla, soulagé. Joys Remhaar, c'était à lui. Harry mit le vieu chapeau sur sa tête et la voix bien connue résonna à ses oreilles.

-Tiens donc, je vois beaucoup d'intelligence, Serdaigle t'aiderais à approfondire tes connaissances...Oh, mais il y a également beaucoup de loyauté, et aussi un ennemi juré, Poufsouffle t'aiderait à oublier cette rancune, non plus? Je vois que tu es également rusé, Serpentard t'acceuillerait. Comment! Je vois un certain dédain contre les règlements, une grande force et un immence courage oui, je sais ce que je vais faire!...

(Point de vue des maraudeurs)

James, Rémus et Sirius mangaient tout en parlant de la blague qu'ils avaient faite le matin même au nouveau professeur de défence contre les forces du mal. Peter était une fois de plus à la bibliothèque. Celui-ci arriva en courant à leur table et ilcommenca à manger. Alors que James buvait son jus de citrouille, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir en grand et deux silhouètes apparurent, un éclair frappa alors à travers le plafond et James recracha sa boisson sur son ami en retard. L'une des deux alla dans la lumière tandis que le directeur et les professeurs le menacaient de leur baguette. Rémus le détailla du regard.

Il était assez petit pour son âge mais pas si petit que ça, il avançait avec grâce, lentement, le bruit de ses pas était ... tiens? il n'en avait pas, tant pis, il était élégant, mince et musclé mais pas trop, ses cheveux étaient noirs ébènes, noirs ténèbres parsemé de mèches argentées, à ce moment, l'inconnu se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard, il avait des yeux améthystes, et en y regardant bien, Rémus pouvait voir ses oreilles derrière ses cheveux, légèrement pointues. Il revint vers l'inconnu en général tandis que l'atention de celui-ci était revenue au directeur. Il dégagait une forte aura de puissance, et quand Rémus le voyait, il lui manquait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui-même, il se sentait faible, ce garçon respirait le bien et le loup à l'intérieur de son corp le sentait, il sentait autre chose aussi, cet humain n'était pas tout à fait humain, il avait un créature en lui-même mais il n'arrivait pas à la définir. Il avit l'air serein, rien ne semblait le déranger, pas même les regards fixés sur lui.

L'autre s'avanca près de lui, il avait à peu près le même gabari et avancait avec grâce également, le bruit de ses pas était claquant et régulier, le garçon était élégant à sa façon, mince et avec une musculature ni trop voyante, ni pas assez, ses cheveux mi-longs chatains clairs, ses yeux étaient bruns profonds et son aura normal. Rémus sentait la tristesse émaner des deux corps mais aussi de la joie et de la haine. Le deuxième, contrairement au premier, possédait un expression hautaine, froide.

Le professeur Mac Gonnagal l'appela et il partit mettre le choipeau sur sa tête, après un instant, celui-ci s'écria Serpentard. Le nouvel élève alla s'assoir à côté de Narcissa Black qui lui avait dégagez une place et lui parlait de voix vive tandis que lui la détaillait du regard.

L'autre s'avanca alors qu'il saisissait le nom, Joys Remhaar, le choipeu plongea dans le silence pendant une dizaine de minutes, jamais il n'avait mit autant de temps, même la fois où Sirius lui avait jeté le sortilège de ralentissement, la salle était plongée dans le silence absolu. Finalement, la déchirure du chapeau apparut et prononca de sa voix...

(et c'est le meilleur moment que je trouve pour couper, non je rigole.)

Gryffondor ou Serpentard,

Je n'arrive pas à me décider

Car ce jeune homme est courageux et roublard

A Serdaigle ou A Poufsouffle il peut aller

Car il est loyal et possède l'intelligence,

Dans ces quatre maisons il appartient

Et même moi bourré de connaissances

Je n'y peut rien,

Alors laissons lui le choix,

Qu'il choisissent la maison qu'il désire

Car c'est là qu'il va y faire ses pas

Et personne ne pourra y redire.

Le silence poursuivit cette annonce tandis que tout le monde le vit se taper le front et murmurer des trucs contre un stupide tas de chiffons qui ne connait rien à la discretion. Il se leva et se dirigea alors dans un silence absolu à la table des Gryffondor, alors, les premiers applaudissement retentirent à la table et tout le monde se réveilla. Une jeune fille rousse l'appella et il alla vers elle, d'une traite elle parla.

-Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis préfète en chef de Gryffondor, bienvenu dans la maison, je suppose que tu connais déjà tout sur Poudlard, oui, c'est parfait. Si tu as un problème, tu peux me demander et si tu veux un conseil, méfie toi des maraudeurs...

* * *

_Voilà un premier chapitre, je sais il est pas terrible mais c'est que le début, donnez moi vos impressions par reviews, bizoux._

_Assaya _


	2. Rencontre avec les maraudeurs et blagues

_Salut, je suis de retour, voila la suite du chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

**NicoHP :** _Salut, voila donc le chapitre, je te promets rien pour les fautes d''orthographes mais je vais essayer, sinon merci pour ta review, ca m'a fait plaisir, bizouxxx et bonne lecture._

**Sandjo :**_Salut Sandjo, je ne sais pas quoi dir sinon merci pour ta review. Voila la suite, j'épère que tu aimera encore. Bonne lecture._

**Kyu :**_Ben, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, alors je vais te remercier quand même mais si tu peux preciser ce que tu aimes plus ou moins, ça m'aiderait.Biz._

**Amiele :**_ Voila, la suite est la, merci pour ta review, elle m'a rendue super contente, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi, bonne lecture, et j'espère que tu continueras aussi ta fic, elle est vraiment super!_

**Lily15 :**_A maintenant la suite, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et je te souhaite bonne lecture._

**Elfya :**_Voila la suite et un gros merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre2:Rencontre avec les maraudeurs et blagues.**

Harry ne savait quoi penser de sa rencontre avec sa future, et passée, mère. Elle était magnifique et se dégagait une certaine prestance d'elle. Avant qu'il ne finissent ses réflexions, une autre voix vint de sa gauche. Quand il se retourna, il tomba devant un regard froid, suivit rapidement d'un autre. James et Sirius, Rémus et Peter se tenaient juste derrière ceux-ci, dans le regard du rat, il découvrit de la confusion, de l'ignorance et une partie de mépris, dans celui du loup-garou, il remarqua de l'incompréhension et de la confiance.

-Evans qu'est ce que tu fais, te laisser approcher par lui, tu déshonores, je ne laisserais pas un presque Sepentard m'approcher, son copain est déja Serpentard et je ne serais pas étonné si c'étaient tout deux de futurs mangemorts...

Son père avait parlé, le regard surpris de la préfète se dirigea sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs, un autre indigné le suivit également, le deuxième prit la parole envers son meilleur ami.C'était Rémus.

-James! Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles! Tu ne le connais même pas, tu ne peux pas le juger comme ça!

-Lunard, pourquoi tu nous dis ça, tu vois bien que son ami est un serpentard et qu'en plus, il est bizarre.

-Tu rejettes tout les gens bizarres, Patmol? Alors pourquoi ne m'as tu pas rejeté, il est aussi étrange que moi.

Sur ces paroles il partit, rapidement suivit par ses trois amis, non sans un dernier regard noir de James envers Harry, comme si c'était lui qui était responsable de la dispute. Harry était perdu, une main passant devant ses yeux le ramena à la réalité. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille rousse.

-Tu ne manges pas? Ne fais pas attention à ceux-là, il sont unis comme les doits de la main et vont sans doute rapidement oublier cette histoire, celui qui t'a parler en premier est James Potter, il n'est pas du tout idiot et est parmi les premier de sa promotion mais il utilise son intelligence à mauvais escient et nous fait perdre des points pour la coupe, apparement, il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, tu devrais faire attention, il risque de faire des blagues de mauvais goût... Le deuxième était Sirius Black, sa famille est toute allée à Serpentard, il est toujours d'accord avec Potter et ne l'abandonnerait jamais, c'est son frère et son meilleur ami, il est toujours partant pour faire une blague et est sorti avec les trois quart des fille de l'école, Serpentard comprit, celui qui t'a défendut se nomme Rémus Lupin, c'est le plus gentil et commpréhensif des maraudeurs, il est studieux et préfet en chef, généralement c'est lui qui limite les dégats d'une blague, il cache un lourd secret que je ne te dirai pas, c'est à lui de te le dire., le dernier, celui qui n'a rien dit, c'est Peter Pettigrow, il est très timide et ne s'opposera jamais à ses amis, d'ailleur, il n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec Potter et Black, il n'est pas très doué et est le suiveur du groupe si l'on peut dire comme ça, il est aussi calme et gentil...

Joys réflechit, sa mère était éloignée des autres élève de sa maison, il pourrait s'en faire une amie et la considerer comme une soeur, elle ne pouvait plus être sa mère mais il savait que le lien maternel agissait néanmoins et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, de plus elle n'avait pas de frère, il pourrait jouer se rôle pour elle et la protègerait. Mais pour ça, il fallait dès maintenant voir si elle n'aurait pas peur de lui dès qu'elle saura la vérité, il finit par sourire et parla.

-Merci de m'avoir fait la présentation, je crois connaître le secret de Lupin, tu ne devras pas le dire, c'est un loup garou, n'est ce pas?

La fille ouvrit de grand yeux et étouffa une exclamation de surprise, finalement, elle répondit d'une voix basse.

-Oui, mais comment tu le sais! Même moi le l'ignorais jusqu'à la troisième année.

-Facile, comme il l'a dit, je suis aussi bizarre que lui...

Il fut coupé par Lily mais avant qu'elle ne pose une question, il l'emmena hors de la grande salle et loin des oreille indiscrètes. Une fois dans une salle de classe vide, il ferma la porte et se retourna vers la rousse qui l'observait d'un regard interrogatif. Il mit vite fin à son impassiance et s'expliqua rapidement.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait humain, je suis un mélange de plusieurs créatures, une fois, lorsque j'étais dans une forêt, je me suis fait attaqué, j'était couvert de sang et abandonné, pour les personne qui voulait ma mort, rien n'était mieux que je ne meurs dans la douleur, sentant tout mes muscle se tendre, revoyant ma vie, pensant à mes amis en danger, toute mes blessure était faite d'un couteau avec la lame faite en écaille de dragon, j'en avit sur tout le corp et in ne sais les soigner magiquement, les coup de doloris avait broullé mes pensées, je ne pensait qu'à une chose mourir, ne plus souffrir, il m'avaient laissé assez vivant pour que je meurt sous la douleur, mais assez mort pour que je ne puisse même plus abréger mes souffrance... Alors que j'expirais mon dernier souffle, des personne m'ont apercues, il y avait de tout, des créatures de légendes, des vraies, des démoniaques, des angéliques, des créatures oubliées, toutes m'ont donné une goute de sang, me considérant ainsi des leurs et me confiant leurs pouvoirs magiques, leurs secrets, toutes ont considéré qu'aucun enfant ne devait mourir comme ça sans se vanger, mourir sous la douleur, sans jamais avoir vécu...

-Qu'aucune personne au coeur aussi pur que le tient ne pouvait mourir sans avoir au moins éprouver la joie de vivre une seule fois de son vivant...

Une personne était rentrée dans la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en apercoivent et venait de prendre la parole. Joys se retourna vivemant et se trouva face à Marco, souriant fièrement.

-Comment sais tu ça, Flugaus?

-Mais de là où je viens, je sais tout, tout ce qu'a été ta vie,Remhaar, j'ai même du avoué que je me trompais du tout au tout quand je pensais que tu étais gâté dans ton enfance. Bon, si je suis ici, c'est pas pour te raconté mon... voyage... mais plutôt qu'on ne fasse plus les même erreurs, alors...

Il tendit sa main à Joys qui le regarda un moment sans bouger, l'évaluant, finalement, il sourit et rendit la poignée de main, Marco en fit de même à Lily, qui, après avoir réfléchit un court instant, accepta aussi la poignée de main, le serpentard s'enfuit alors de la salle de classe, le sourire aux lèvres, un vrai sourire au lèvre, pas un hautain ni un sarcastique...Joys se retourna vers la Gryffondor, embarrassé.

-J'avais pas prévu de te dire la dernière partie mais bon... Trop tard, t'acceptes quand même mon amitié?

-Hummm...Mais oui, idiot! Tu me prends pour qui!

Joys rigola et ils sortirent de la classe, sans voir une tapisserie bouger puis un groupe de quatre personne sortir de nul part. L'un deux, au cheveux noirs décoiffé, prit la parole.

-Vous croyez pas que son histoire est un peu trop tirée par les cheveux?

-Ben... J'en sais rien, je ne crois pas qu'il mentait sinon le nouveau serpentard n'aurait pas continué la partie qu'il ne voulait pas dire...

Sirius avait l'air d'hésiter mais la voix de Rémus le tira de ses pensées.

-Non, il ne mentait pas, ça explique même pourquoi je ne parvenait pas à définir sa race, il y en a de trop, je sais néanmoins qu'il a du sang de loup garou né dans les veine, je l'ai sentit et aussi du sang vampire, mais généralement, ces créatures ne connaissent pas la pitié et son attirées par le sang...

Rémus fut coupés dans son explication par la voix hésitente de Peter.

-Heu... En fait...Si vous faites attention à ce que le serpentard a dit...C'est qu'il a un coeur pur... Et qu'il ne devait pas mourir...Sans se vanger...Sans éprouver la joie de vivre...

-Mais tout enfant est au moins une fois heureux dans sa vie...On verra bien...Il faudra le surveiller...

Les autres acquièsquèrent et partirent, une fois dans la salle commune, James fut giflé par une Lily furieuse.

-Potter, tu m'énerves, non mais qu'est ce que tu avais besoin de dire ça aussi, Joys est ce qu'il est et c'est tout, t'as pas a t'en meler, je te préviens immédiatement, il est dans votre dortoir pour dormir, si jamais vous ne l'acceuillez pas convenablement ça va aller mal pour vous...

La fille partit alors, furieuse, sous les regard étonnés des maraudeurs. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à leur dortoir où ils virent un nouveau lit installé dont les rideaux étaient déja tirés, honteux, ils allèrent se coucher sans en demander plus.

Rémus fut réveillé tôt le lendemain matin par la porte de la salle de bain qui grincait. Dehors, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et tout était noir. Sachant qu'il ne saurait plus dormir, il s'assit et commenca à lire, attendant le nouveau pour lui présenter ses excuses. Lorsque celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain, les chevaux trempé lui collant au dos, il se leva et commenca à bégayer.

-Euh... Ben... En fait...J-Je...

-Inutile de t'excuser, tu ne m'as rien fait. Salut.

Et il partit sous le regard ébahi du lycanthrope qui resta figé quelque minutes avant de le suivre dans la salle commune en train de lire un livre de métamorphose...Une feuille était tombée sur le chemin et Rémus la prit.

-Je creois que c'est à toi.

Le nouveau y jeta un coup d'oeuil et ses yaux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

c'est le résultat de mes buses...

-Et alors, tu as déja du les apercevoir.

-Je n'y ai jamais jeté un coup d'oeuil, lors d'une de mes buses, mon parrain est mort, j'ai cru longtemps que c'était de ma faute. J'aurais jamais imaginé avoir des points pareils...

En effet, sur la feuille, d'une écriture éléguante, était écrit ses résultats, en français.

_Cher monsieur Remhaar, nous vous présentons le résultat de vos B.U.S.E.s, Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, vous pouvez obtenir les notes suivantes :_

_T ;Troll, P ;Piètre, D;Désolant, A; Acceptable, E ;Effort Exceptionnel, O ;Optimal. _

_ Dans les notes pratique : _

_Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal :O, avec les félicitations du jury) _

_Métamorphose :O _

_Sortilège :O _

_Botanique :O _

_Astronomie :O(en raison des divers événement) _

_Potion :O _

_Soin aux Créatures Magiques :O _

_Dans les notes théorique : _

_DCFM :O _

_Métamorphose :O _

_Sortilège :O _

_Botanique :O _

_Astronomie :O _

_Potion :O _

_SCM :O _

_Divination :O _

_Histoire de la Magie:O _

_Félicitation, Mr Remhaar, vous avez obtenu dix sept buses sur dix sept, dont dix sept optimals , vous êtes le premier de votre promotion et vous êtes considérez comme élève du deuxième cycle à présent. _

_Mme Fyht, département des examens magiques._

Dire que Joys était ébahiétait un euphémisme, il n'avait presque jamais ouvert ses bouquins et il dépassait Hermione, il avait même eu optimal en potion. Rémus, surprit, jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule, ne parlant pas français, il eut difficile à comprendre mais il eut vite fait de voir qu'il avait eu des optimals partout.

-Comment t'as fait ça?

-J'en sais strictement rien, c'est à peine si j'ai ouvert mes livres!Ma meilleur amie me ralait tout le temps dessus disant que j'allais rater, elle ressemblait un peu à Lily, et finalement je l'ai battu, j'ai été le premier de ma promotion.

Une note de tristesse passa dans ses yeux quand il parla de sa meilleur amie mes il se rappella bien vite que le lendemain, il pourrait lui parler, il sourit. Un chant magnifique le coupa dans ses pensées et il se retourna pour voir Fuego arriver près de lui. Ne pouvant pas parler Phoenixis devant Rémus, il parla français.

-Bonjour toi, ça va?

§Très bien§

-Tu as du t'ennuyer dehors, je vais aller demander au directeur si tu peux dormir dans le dortoir.

A son tour, Edwige arriva.

-Bonjour ma grande, en forme?

La chouette hulula joyeusement en réponse pour Rémus, mis pour Rémus, une voix sortit du bec de sa chouette.

-Oh, mourir et réssuciter a du bon, si on oublie que l'on s'ennuie à mort après!

-Heu...C'est à toi?

-Oui, c'est Edwige, et Fuego, ils sont beau, hein!

-C'est clair!

Comme pour le prouver, chacun d'eux gonfla sa poitrine d'orgueil, faisant rire les adolescents, un rire cristallin résonna derrière eux.

-Voyons, Lily, on écoute pas une conversation, c'est pas bien d'espionner! Tu devrais apprendre les bonnes manières!

La jeune fille rigola encore plus à la remarque de son ami et alla lui faire la bise.

-Vous êtes réveillé tôt!

-Ben, moi je me suis levé mais je crois avoir réveillé Rémus à cause de la porte de la salle de bain, elle grince, il faudrait jeter un sort pour...

-NON! Surement pas, justement, quand, elle grince, je me réveille à temps pour ne pas subir le réveille matin de Sirius qui consiste à...

--SIRIUS!

Deux hurlements retentirent dans le dortoir des garçons, tous accoururent et apercurent deux garçons trempés, James et Peter, en train de maintenir un autre garçon en place, Sirius , pour se coller à lui. Quand ils eurent récuperé de leur fou rire, le loup garou continua son explication.

-A nous tremper avec des seaux d'eau...

Cette phrase eut don de les relancer dans un fou rire et ils arrètèrent soudain, croisant des regards meurtrier dans le dortoir, tout les garçon se précipitèrent vers eux et...

Ils se prirent la porte que Joys avait fermée, quand il l'eurent ouverte, ils purent retrouver les adolescents par terre tellement ils riaient, Sirius se jeta sur le nouveau, ou du moins essaya de se jeter dessus car il rencontra le sol très peu élégament, James se lanca sur Lily qui se jeta aussitôt un sortilège de repousse et il repartit vers un mur avec autant d'élégance que Sirius, enfin Peter voulu aller sur Rémus qui fit un pas de côté et fit apparaître un seau de farine, l'animagus rat trébucha et tomba en plein dedans, ce fut sur ces entrefaits que tout les gryffondors et la directrice de maison arrivèrent, réveillés par le boucan et commencèrent à rirent, ne sachant plus s'arrêter, même le professeur Mc Gonnagal. Non seulement ils rigolaient de la position dans laquelle ils étaientt tombés mais aussi du suplément que le "victimes" avaient rajoutés. Sirius portaient à présent un pyjama rose bonbon et bleu turquoise ou des beaux lapins et kangourous s'amusaient sous de magnifique arc en ciel, James se retrouvaient en caleçon avec des petits coeur et où se trouvait la magnifique inscription" J'aime ma maman" et Peter avait ressortit sa tête toute blanche du seau et il avait un poisson en bouche qu'il s'empressa de recracher. Un flsh retentit dans la pièce, deux appareils photos étaient sortis, Joys regarda le professeur de métamorphose, une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard, tandis qu'elle faisait disparaître son appareil photo d'un coup de baguette. Les trois maraudeurs repartirent en vitesse de la salle commune, rouge de honte... Joys alla près du professeur Mc Gonnagal.

-Vous avez eu un bon angle, professeur?

-J'ai le côté d'où on voit le profil de monsieur Pettigrow avec la queue de poisson qui dépasse de sa bouche, et vous?

-Je l'ai de face et on voit merveilleusement bien l'inscription sur le calecon de James Potter, ainsi que la couleur surnaturelle de Sirius Black. Le rouge des gryffondor parait bien pâle à côté de ça vous savez.

-J'epère qu'il est possible d'avoir les photos en double et en couleur, monsieur Remhaar.

-Oui, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous, professeur Mc Gonnagal.

-En effet, je vous en donnerai un échantillon, après tout, il est très interressant d'étudier la métamorphose de la peau qui prend subitement des couleurs étonnantes.

-N'est ce pas!

Décidément, le nouveau est spécial,se disaient les élèves de la salle commune tandis que leur directrice partait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Voila, je savais pas comment terminer alors voila, j'epère que ça vous à plu, dites moi si il y a quelque chose que vous aimez moins, je pourrais peut être le changer._

_Sinon, quelque petites questions;_

_1) Vous préfèreriez que Harry et Drago sortent avec une fille ou restent seuls?_

_2) Si oui, un personnage inventé ou non(comme Tonks ou autre), et si non, dites qui?_

_3) Et enfin, tout à fait humain( ou vampire, loup garou,...)? _

_Bizouxxx_

_As. _


	3. Premier cours et

Salut, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster le nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu quelques probèmes scolaires qui ont nécessité beaucoup d'attention et beaucoup de temps.

Les réponses aux reviews maintenant:

Espoir12: Salut, je suis coontente que l'ancien chapitre t'ai plu, j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant. Je vais réfléchir à tes propositions pour caser Drago et Harry, il y en a une qui m'intéresse fortement, mais je garde le suspens. Bon, encore merci et je te laisse à la lecture du nouveau chapitre. Bizou.

shadowdeyso: Bon ,alors, pour commencer un grand merci pour ta review et tes propositions, elle m'aident beaucoup et je tâcherai d'en prendre compte, deuxièmement, sincèrement pardon pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'espère cependant que ça ne t'a pas décu et que tu continueras à lire mon histoire. Bizou et bonne lecture.

Zaika: Salut Zaika et merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais répondu à ma question mais je ne pense pas faire de slash, je ne pense pas savoir en écrire même si j'aime en lire, désolé mais merci de lire ma fic, bizou.

Galichou: Ey! Je crois t'avoir déjà remercier pour tes reviews sinon je le refais, merci!!! Je vais faire attention aux conceils que tu m'a donné même si je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir y faire quelque chose, après tout, c'est dans ma nature, tu me connais! Sinon, encore merci et un GROS bizoux Bien Baveux pour toi.

666Naku: Merci pour ta review, 666 naku, ça me fait plaisir, pour la suite...--' je crois qu'elle s'est faite une peu attendre. Je ne vais cependant pas te répondre à tes questions maintenant, tu le découvriras au fil de ta lecture, bon, je te laisse, bonne lecture.

Elise:Je te remercie pour ta review et tes conseils, cependant je ne suis pas sure d'avoir assez de temps pour la poster sur d'autre site, je garde néanmoins cette idée en mémoire au cas où... Bizou et encore merci.

* * *

Chapitre3: Premièr cour et adaptation.

Peu après ce temps de rigolade, Joys et Lily déscendirent manger et allèrent en cours. Bien que Rémus ne les aient pas accompagnés, un début d'amitié commencait à se tisser entre eux.

Le premier cour de la journée, au grand bonheur du survivant fut botanique. Au cours de son séjour chez les dieux, Saëlla lui avait présenté sa collection impressionantes de plantes plus où moins dangereuses, s'amusant de le voir pandre au bout du liane, machouiller par un fruit ou encore d'être enterrer par une mandragore mère qui le prenait pour son "bébé". Lily lui présenta le professeur comme étant le professeur Burn, sévère et acariâtre, il s'énervait facilement et la moitié de la classe se retrouvait soit en retenue soit mis à la porte à la fin d'une heure de cour.

Dans les serres, qui commencait à se refroidir à cette période de l'année, il rencontra Marco qui s'assit avec lui et Lily à une table, ils furent rapidement rejoint par Narcissa, au grand étonnement des deux gryffondors et du serpentard. Alors que la blonde allait répondre, elle fut interrompue par le professeur.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Sciacèptora, comme nous avons deux heures, nous profiterons pleinement de l'annalyse de cette plante, vous me remetrez un travail dessus, je veux ses qualités, ses défauts, ces caractéristiques, un shéma la représentant, tout ce que vous pouvez sur elle en l'observant, bien entendu, comme d'habitude, je m'assurerais qu'il y ait un silence complet dans la classe.

A peine venait-il de terminer sa phrase que Sirius donna un coup de coude à James qui laissa tomber ses gants, et, au grand étonnement des deux nouveaux, les maraudeurs, rassemblés à une table, se firent mettre dehors. Tous le sélèves se tournèrent alors vers leurs tables respectives où se trouvait une zone de terre fraîche et malodorante. D'un commun accord, le groupe décida de prendre les notes théorique avant de devoir toucher à la bestiole cachée. Une fois cela fait, Marco jeta lâchement son nouvel ami afin qu'il soit le "dévoué" qui s'occuperait de prendre la plante, homme gryffondor oblige. Jeter dans la geule du lion, le survivant tandis ses mains et ramena le tas de terre à sa place afin d'avoir lus de faciliter, et, lentement, retira couche par couche la fine pélicule de poussière puante. A la fin, il n'en restait plus qu'une petite feuille verte fluo avec deux yeux et de très fines jambes et rès fins bras, ressemblant à des tiges. la pauvres bêtes tremblait de peur face à ces personnes qui la dévisagaient mais le drâme survint lorsqu'un groupe éleva la voix, le petit végétal tremblant se transforma en une grosse rose repoussante, si les pétales noirs semblait doux, la gélatine verte qui les recouvrait et qui dégagait une fote odeur d'oeufs pourris n'inciatit pas au toucher, de plus, les épines qui tremblaient en directions du bruits ne rassuraient pas qui s'en approchait. A peine les élèves s'étaient-ils leés de leurs place en direction de la porte que leur plan de travail fut décomposé par un série d'épines venimeuses. La rose ne devint feuilles qu'une fois les trouble-fête parti et le silence revenu... Les élèves témoins de ce phénomène le notèrent soigneusement, faisant attention à ne pas déranger la petite feuille peureuse et découverte.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je mettrez la suite rapidement cette fois, bisouxxx. 


	4. Journée de cours difficile

Salut, bon, et bien, voici la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierai plus que le chapitre précédent.

666Naku: Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, cette fois ça a été moins long! Sinon je suis vraiment contente que tu continues à lire ma fic et à l'apprécier, alors MERCI et bonne lecture, biz.

* * *

Chapitre4: Journée de cour difficile.

A la suite du cours de botanique, Harry dut laisser ses compagnons de cours pour aller à une option qu'aucun d'eux ne suivait encore, potion. C'était donc en unique représentant des gryffondors que le survivant se rendit à son cour dans les cachots des serpentard, accompagné de Marco.

Le silence oppressant et permanant des cachots les mettait mal à l'aise, ils avaient l'impression à chaque bruit qu'une bête allait sauter sur eux. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la classe ou attendaient sagement quelques serpentards acompagnés d'un ou deux serdaigles. Les élèves des différentes maisons attendaient dans un silence presque religieux et chacune des maison était soigneusement alignée. Etonnés, les deux nouveaux suivirent l'exemple. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les étudiants qui rentrèrent mécaniquement et s'assirent à leur place. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard, devant la classe se tenait le proffeseur; des cheveux bordeaux brillants coupés aux épaules, une allure fine, de longues mains terminées par des ongles soignés, et des yeux totalement blancs. L'homme était effrayant. Les deux furent tirés de leur contemplation par la porte qui claqua sinistrement et les instructions qui apparurent au tableau. Alors que, comme tout le monde, ils allaient débuter une potion de nyctalopie, une main s'abbatit sur les leur et une voix froise retentit.

- Puis je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire, messieurs?

Harry regardant vers le serpentard pour le voir compètement terrifié decida de répondre à sa place, peu sur de lui.

- Euh, la potion?

Le regard de son professeur se posa sur lui et il aurait pu être presque sûr qu'il lisait ses pensées si il ne maîtrisait pas complètement l'occlumencie. Alors qu'il replongait dans ses pensées, la vois de son professeur retentit à nouveau.

-Non, je ne crois pas, je ne pense pas utile de faire exploser le château en laissant des incompétents faire une potion, je vais donc vous tester cette semaine et voir si vous seriez capable de suivre le cours sans tout faire imploser. Vous commencerez par completer ce questionnaire, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, et je vous interdis toute utilisation du manuel.

Et l'enseignant repartit, les laissant avec un paquet de parchemins étalés sur le bureau. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à travailler.

La fin de l'heure se passa rapidemnt et les deux voyageurs temporels purent aller apporter le travail au professeur responsable de l'option sous les yeux attentifs des élèves. L'homme les corrigea immédiatement et laissa passer un grognement qui pouvait signifier passable. Il leur anonca un peu après qu'ils pourraient suivre ses prochains cours. En quitant la classe, nombreux élèves entendirent l'enseignant conseiller aux morts de rester dans leur tombe, déclanchant des sueurs froides aux deux voyageurs temporels.

Rapidement, ils s'évadèrent de l'atmosphère lugubre des cachots et rentrèrent dans leur salle de cours respestive, se promettant de se voir le soir et soulagés au plus au point d'avoir fini ce cour.

Le suivant pour Harry fut histoire de la magie couplé avec les poufsouffles où il fut grandement content de retrouver quelque chose d'habituellement endormant, ignorant la fille de la maison du blaireau qui lui faisait de l'oeil, il abaissa son stress de la meilleur façon qui soit, il s'endormit.

Au repas de midi, Harry raconta l'épisode de potion à sa mère, qui prit un air étonné.

-Il vous a dit que ce n'était "passable"? Mais tu es hyper chanceux, tous les gryffondors ont été reclé et chessé à tous jamais de son cour dès qu'il fut possible. Moi-même qui ne me croyait pas si mauvaise et eu un insuffisant. Seul les Serpentards dont la famille est spécialisée dans les potions ainsi que quelques serdaigles sont parvenus à avoir un niveau acceptable. C'est l'un des plus grand maître de potion au monde, Gualdí est tellement connu que depuis qu'il est entré à l'école, le nombre d'élèves à doublé, on raconte même que Tu-sais-qui est près à tout pour l'avoir à ses côtés.

Le premier jour étant une demi-journé, Harry put décompresser de sa journée auprès du feu de la salle sur demande, un livre à la main, expliquant la biographie de Gualdí. Ce qu'il lut l'horrifia au plus au point...

* * *

La suite bientôt, promis. J'espère que vous avez aimé, bisoux. 


End file.
